


Saccharine Sadist

by LyricDreamweaver



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: B4 abuse, F/M, M/M, Manipulation, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricDreamweaver/pseuds/LyricDreamweaver
Summary: Lal doesn't care for her uncle. Maddox cares for Lal. B4 would do anything to please.





	Saccharine Sadist

Bruce is terribly fond of his Baby Girl. When Lal behaves herself, pleases his clients, there's hardly any request he can deny her. He thinks about how easily she manipulates him while nursing a glass of scotch, the top-shelf kind that comes in a crystal bottle, and B4 tries to scrub the last traces of a troop of Klingons from Lal's body.  
When he hears a wet slap, Maddox tenses. He mentally prepares himself for any scene as he steps into te bathroom.  
B4's cupping his cheek, looking between Lal, who sinks deeper into the bubbles in the bath, and Maddox, who is more disappointed in B4 than in Lal. "Bruce, Baby Girl-"  
"Shut up, B," Maddox says.   
B4 whines like a kicked puppy and Maddox considers kicking him, but decides Lal's more important.  
"What's wrong?" he asks her.   
"He's stupid," she says. "I like when you wash me better."  
Maddox sighs, taking the rag and cleaning her. B4's washed almost every part except between her legs. And now he understands.   
"You could just ask," he tells her, middle finger gently rubbing her clit. "I won't say no when you're being so good, Baby Girl."  
She turns her face away, cheeks a deep pink. She doesn't answer but presses her hips against his hand. Maddox sighs, two fingers sinking into her cunt. He finds that one spot in her that makes her groan, turn and look him in the eye.   
"There," she begs.  
B4's watching them, jealous and hurt that Maddox likes making Lal cum like this more than he likes making B4 go offline with the force of the android's own orgasms.  
Lal arches her back, grinding against his hand as Maddox fingers her just right, her eyes wide with arousal and need. She bites her lip, pink from B4 trying to get all her lipstick off. Her wet hand clutches at Maddox's chest, dampening his shirt as she cums, cunt spasming and squirting clear fluid.  
She's boneless after that, unable to do much but have Maddox care for her. Part of him thinks she can recover much faster.   
Tonight, he dries her off and dresses her only in a pair of blue and white striped panties and white knee-high socks. She's allowed to sleep in his bed since she's been so good.  
"I have some clients coming in tomorrow. High-ranking Cardassians."  
Lal hums, a sleepy noise of questioning.  
"If you treat them good, Baby Girl, I'll give you a real treat."  
She nods, eyes slipping shut as she falls into her sleep mode.  
Maddox eyes B4, kneeling by the bed and watching Lal sleep. He's got some ideas for the two of them even if Lal doesn't like playing nice with her uncle.

* * *

"I can hit him?" she asks, brows raised. She's incredulous and smirking.  
"Only a few times to get him crying," Maddox explains, setting up the cameras. "And maybe spank him a bit while you're fucking him."  
Lal puts a hand on her hip, thumb playing with the edge of one of the black straps around her hips. "You're crazy."  
"You're not the first one to say it," Maddox says, testing to make sure they’re focused just right, "but people are going to pay to see this."  
"I'd pay to see this," Lal adds.   
Maddox smiles, ruffles her hair, then raises a hand to his mouth, whistling loudly for B4. The android enters the bedroom on all fours, shy and scared of the cameras. He looks at the cock Lal's chosen for herself and looks like he might complain.  
"B, I gave you that cunt so you could have fun with it," Maddox says. He grabs B4 by his collar, dragging him into the bedroom. "Baby Girl wants to make you feel good."  
B4 gives one final whine before obeying, coming near the bed, cheek pressed against Lal's knee. He looks up, begging her to be gentle, to be soft, to treat this new aspect of his anatomy with care..  
Lal leans down, cups his chin. "You're so pathetic, uncle."  
He opens his mouth to say something, make some protest, but Lal slaps him, hard. It makes Maddox cringe, but he doesn't leap to his pet's defence. Not right away.  
The gynoid stands, raising herself to her full height, and picks B4 up. She looks over a Maddox, nodding vaguely.   
He gets to work filming. Whatever doesn't make for a good video he can cut out, edit until he has a product worth charging for.   
Lal drops B4 into bed like he's a dead weight. The android props himself up on his elbows only for her to shove him back.   
"Idiot," she hisses.   
She slaps him, B4's head turned to the side, making teary-eyed pouts directly at one of Maddox's cameras.   
"It's okay, B. Don't you want the Baby Girl to feel good?" Maddox encourages.   
B4 nods, sniffling, and gets comfortable laying back in bed. Lal takes B4's thighs in her hands, pressing them back and presenting B4's cunt to the cameras. B4 raises a hand to his mouth, biting his thumb in embarrassment, looking away from the cameras, the lights, focused on Maddox.   
Lal grinds her faux-cock against B4's cunt, grinning as he makes a soft groan of discomfort.   
"It hurts," he says softly. "Too rough, Baby Girl. It doesn't feel nice."  
'"Shut up you fucking idiot," she says, slapping him again.   
B4 keeps his eyes closed, head turning with the force. Maddox feels a tug of protectiveness, but he did promise Lal a treat. And, based on the grin glued on her face, she's definitely enjoying it.  
Lal slides into B4's cunt with ease, too much ease Maddox thinks. B4's been fucked a total off twice, maybe three times. Maddox will have to take him in, make sure everything's fine, and instil fear in him to prevent B4 from sleeping around too much.   
She fucks B4 roughly, pounding him into the mattress. He cries out, fingers gripping the sheets. And Lal groans, enjoying fucking the android speechless, senseless. She tosses her head back, adjusting the awkward angle of her hips, getting herself off.  
Maddox has to admit he's getting hard just watching Lal and B4 fucking. Her sadism and his innocence make Maddox groan and it takes plenty of willpower not to start jerking off or joining them.  
Instead, he focuses on the camera, switching back to the practical, giving quiet orders to capture the most footage.  
Lal fucks B4 until he's dripping wet, the android unsure of this new interaction. She angles her hips just so, one hand pinning B4's thigh back into the sheets and Lal's other hand rubbing vigorously at the android's clit. He moans as he cries as he gets closer to cumming and Maddox has to admit using Lal against his pet has him harder than anything.  
B4's whole body tenses. He pulls his legs back just so, arms drawn in close to his body, hands balled into fists. His left hand comes up to his mouth and he bites down on his thumb so hard Maddox thinks the android is going to bite it clean off.  
Instead, B4 cums so hard his eyes roll back in his skull. His jaw goes slack, mouth open in a silent scream. And he squirts clear fluid as Lal continues pounding him into the mattress.   
She pants as she continues fucking B4, who twitches violently, squirting until he's out of fluid and then going limp. "You didn't tell me he could do that."  
"He has some talents, Lal," Maddox says.   
Lal cums next, pulling away to make sure the camera catches the way she cums over B4's body, showering him in her own squirt. Her head lolls back on her neck, a moan ripping its way through her.  
Maddox provides her with a wand vibrator and she pulls off the strap on, setting it aside. Taking the wand in hand, she cum again, squirting over B4's face. Once more over his chest before Lal can't cum any more.  
"You did good," Maddox says as he tosses a towel to her, unable to contain his grin.   
"I would hope so." She takes one of the towels, wiping herself down. "I'm going to need a bath."  
"Of course."  
Lal pauses, as if considering something. She slaps B4 once, then again with the back of her hand. It's the kind of thing people will pay more for.  
"Put your hands around his throat."  
She does, squeezing gently.   
"Perfect, Baby Girl."  
She just chokes B4 while Maddox takes a few pictures from a few angles.  
"Alright." He nods, looking over some of the footage. "Go clean yourself up. I'll handle B4 and edit the footage."  
Lal slides off the bed, slinking off to the bathroom and humming something eerily light considering how sadistic she's acted. It gets Maddox hard, almost as hard as the video.


End file.
